The Love Letter
by Caciquegoddess
Summary: Sasuke's thrown away love letter is found by whom he loves? what will he do? fluff! now with a plot! NaruxSasu chapter 13 up
1. Chapter 1

oh here is something i had in my head and i just had to get out... so please tell me waht you think and im sorry that i havent updated my other ficcy yet ive been really really busy... i promise to update soon! well i hope you like this and please tell me i should continue or not. Thanx!

The Love Letter

…_I watch you everyday… I see how you smile and I feel alive. Only when you smile do I feel this warmth in my heart…with anyone else it's an annoyance…all others beg for my attention though you are the only one able to gain it…your smile…your real smile, not the façade you put on for everyone else, the real smile I've only seen a few times…only I know that that smile will never be for me… oh how I want that smile. I feel so selfish and jealous but that's all I know so that is all I can be… I want your smile, your laughter, your frown, your tears, your pain, your body, your mind, your soul… I want it all… is this love?_

_Sasuke_

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes when he read this letter that came out of the trashcan in Sasuke's kitchen. He hadn't meant to knock it over but he couldn't help but read letter Sasuke's handwriting was on. 'Who does he want? Who did he write this to?' Naruto thought to himself as he forgot about making ramen.

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke asked Naruto as he walked into the kitchen. Naruto stood up quickly in hearing Sasuke's voice and rammed his head into the door of the open cabinet.

"Nothing!" Naruto screamed after hitting his head. He squint his eyes as he nursed the bump forming on his head with his empty hands. 'Empty?... Oh shit!' Naruto thought opening his bright blue eyes as Sasuke picked up the letter.

"What is…?" Sasuke's eyes bulged and his mouth dropped open into a look of horror and trembling overtook his body. Sasuke crumbled the paper in his fist. "Did you read this?" Sasuke asked with controlled anger as his expression turned unreadable once again.

"Yes…" Naruto said meekly trying not to invoke his anger upon himself. Sasuke sighed and looked away trying to hide a deep blush. "So who is it?" Naruto asked gaining a little courage from seeing Sasuke's blush.

"Get out," Sasuke said controlling his expression to not show his shock that Naruto didn't know.

"So is it Sakura or Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked teasing Sasuke with a small smirk that was slowly growing into a smile.

"No…now please leave…" Sasuke said hiding his beet red face. Naruto smiled and walked up to Sasuke putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, but if you need any advice or help with anything just ask," Naruto said politely. Sasuke looked over at him, forgetting his blush to stare in shocked wonder at Naruto's smile. "See you later," Naruto said walking away from the blushing Sasuke and leaving. Sasuke's knees gave out and he fell into a lump on the floor.

"How can you never notice, Naruto? You're the only one I see… thank you for that smile… I might be able to tell you after all…" Sasuke whispered to himself while letting go of his emotions to smile sweetly closing his eyes to savor the smile that was meant for him.

"Damn… I'm still hungry…" Naruto said looking back at Sasuke's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

wow! thanx for the reviews!( ooh oreos are my fave...) That was quick! so is this update... um i decided to continue this because you asked for it... ill keep updating as long as you ask... well i hope you like this because i dont ... well anyway here's the update:

**Love Letter**

…t_hank you for your smile…you have no idea how much it meant to me and how much you have given me… I wonder of you would mind? I wonder if you would care… What would you think if you knew? …I guess ill just have to find out… I'm coming for you my love…be ready…_

_Sasuke_

Sasuke immediately crumbled up the letter and was about to throw it away like he always did but then thought better of it. Lighting the stove he burned the letter and while he resolved to tell the blond how he felt. 'The only problem is how do I tell someone my feelings when I've never ever done it before? … maybe I can ask someone for help?' he thought the last right when the doorbell rang. Sasuke turned off the stove and answered the door.

"Yo," Kakashi said holding his hand up in greeting. 'Nice timing,' Sasuke thought before sighing and rolling his eyes.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said not having to feign his annoyance. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's hostility.

"Why? Was I interrupting something? Were you worshiping your secret love at a homemade alter or something?" Kakashi said boredly but smiled when Sasuke's eyes flashed for a moment.

"No…never mind…come in?" Sasuke said hiding a slight blush by turning and walking into the apartment into the living room followed closely by Kakashi who closed the door. 'So how do I ask? Wait…I'm not actually going to ask, am I?'

"Do I smell smoke?" Kakashi asked stopping Sasuke's thoughts.

"Yes," Sasuke answered not wanting to explain any further. "So why are you here?"

"Oh yeah, I was just telling you that group meetings are cancelled for two weeks. I have a mission to do that I was specifically requested for. And if you could tell Naruto that would be great. See ya," Kakashi said before disappearing in smoke leaving behind an invitation to a party at Sakura's on Friday night. 'Damn him! I didn't even get to ask!' Sasuke thought angrily.

"But this break will give me time to concentrate on how to tell Naruto and for once I might actually go to one of Sakura's parties…as long as Naruto goes" Sasuke sat down on the couch and began to formulate a plan when Kakashi reappeared with a pop.

"Um, yeah I forgot…I got you a diary. It must be hard to have all those thoughts stuck in your head…writing them down might help you organize them. Later!" Kakashi through the diary at him and disappeared again.

"Bastard… Sasuke stared at the book before opening it a turning to the first page.

_Have fun! And maybe you should ask Naruto how he feels about you…_

_Kakashi-sensei_

"Che…" Sasuke smirked before grabbing a pen and starting to write down his plan. 'Hey, this is useful…che, now I sound like Naru…to…' Sasuke thought and didn't notice that what he was writing changed from a plan into him writing down his feelings.

"Oh! And stay away from Iruka-sensei's for these two weeks or-Hey!" Kakashi said returning and dodging a kunai that flew past his head.

Naruto sneezed loudly while entering the ramen shop. 'Well that was weird… ooh crab miso ramen!' he thought running to the counter.

tbc...maybe...

see it was not even near as cut as the last one... well thanx for reading and please review... the next update probably wont be so quick but ill try...


	3. Chapter 3

wow more reveiws already! (yay! more oreos!munch) well this is up a lot faster than i thought it would be... i guess im really into this or something... well i like this chapter better than the last and thanx to all those who reviewed! that's the only reason im writing this actually...well i hope you enjoy!

**Love Letter**

_You're invited!_

_To a party at Sakura's house on Friday in honor of all of us finally having the first break of our lives! (Though it's probably the last) please RSVP and bring something to munch on or drink. You can come any time after 6:00 pm. Hope to see you there!_

_Sakura & Ino_

"Wow! I actually got invited to one of Sakura and Ino's parties! They must be starting to actually like me!" Naruto exclaimed after opening the letter that was just inside his door. He flipped it over and found a note attached to the back. Opening in he read:

_Please try to get Sasuke to come! You're the only one he might listen to! If he comes I promise to make or buy you ramen!_

_Sakura_

"Oh… they only wanted me to get Sasuke to come…well its better that not being invited at all…right?" he tried to cheer himself up while leaning against the wall next to the door. Standing, he put the invitation on the table next to the door and reached for the handle just as someone knocked.

"Hey dobe… going somewhere?" Sasuke said when the door opened to reveal Naruto dressed and ready to leave.

"Oh, it's you… no, yes… I'm going to the meeting…what are you doing here?" Naruto looked up confused as to why Sasuke would come and get him.

"Kakashi cancelled our meetings and gave us a two week break," Sasuke replied staring back coldly.

"Oh! That's what Sakura's invite was talking about! Why didn't Kakashi-sensei tell me?" Naruto asked closing his door and leaning against it.

"I was supposed to tell you and I didn't see you yesterday so I came here before you would leave to tell you," Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned against the wall beside Naruto's door.

"Oh…are you going to Sakura's party?" Naruto asked remembering he was supposed to get Sasuke to come.

"Maybe… are you going?" 'I can't believe I asked that.' Sasuke looked up at the ceiling to hide his slight blush.

"Yes! This is the first time I've gotten invited to one of these so of course I'm going! You should go to! From the looks of it all of us are going to be there because we are all on break, it could be fun!" Naruto looked at Sasuke expectantly and Sasuke stopped staring at the ceiling to meet his gaze.

"Sure… I'll go…" it came out non-chalant, annoyed even, but Sasuke's heart beat faster at the smile he received from the blond.

"Great! So… do you want to train with me? I'll let you win the first fight…" Naruto asked smiling brighter. Sasuke gulped nervously at Naruto's joy.

"…sure…" Sasuke managed to not sound too shaky as he tried to slow his quickening heart.

"Alright let's go then!" Naruto pushed away from the door and started to leave.

"But I don't need you to let me win, I will anyway, dobe," Sasuke said to Naruto's retreating form as he followed him at a slower pace.

"We'll see about that! Come on bastard!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and drug him out of the apartment building. He let go and ran off toward the training grounds. Sasuke was thankful that the blonde hadn't noticed his beet red blush at the touch as he ran to catch up.

tbc...

well thanx for reading and please review! tell me if i should go on or what you liked about it or whatever! i dont care if you moo at me just please review so that i know you want more or liked it. Thanx! Next time should i do a fight scene or go to after trsining? flashbacks maybe? i dont know input pwease! and if there is anything you would like me to write about in this story or an idea for another story please ask! Again, thanx for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

i am sooo sorry that this is sooo late! ugh! i was planning on posting this on Friday but i had to go to my brother'sband banquet and i couldnt! then ffnet wouldnt let me on all weekend so this is getting posted now. im so sorry! well i hope you like this update, it's longer than the last ones since you all asked me to make it longer. THANX to all reviews! you guys keep me going! i loves you all! im sorry for my grammer errors... i have no beta... it's sad i know... newayz, thanx for coming to read this! enjoy! (oh, and please read my ShikaNaru drabbles called Moon Shadows...nobody does...thanx!)

**Love Letter**

_I love it when we fight…I can get so close to you even though you don't notice… I can pin you and breathe in your sweet scent and you react so well to everything I say… it's one of the only times I get you to just notice me… and usually when we are done you give me your smile… oh, that smile says a thousand things but I cant interpret any of it when I too busy staring…thank you for everything you've given me… though it may be too much to hope for… I want the rest of you… I hope you will give it to me…how I long for your arms around me and to taste your sweet lips and to hear your voce cry out my name in ecstasy… I need to get ready now and stop thinking these thoughts… soon you will be here… maybe we wont have to go to the party…_

_Sasuke_

"What are you writing?" Naruto asked trying to look over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Nothing!" Sasuke shoved the diary closed and shoved it into the drawer, locking it. 'How the hell did I not notice him?' he thought glaring at the blonde's suspicious blue eyes.

"Well, it had to be something because you didn't even here me calling your name like a thousand times. I didn't think you were home until I came in here and caught in writing in that diary. So, where'd you get the diary? Is it so you can write more letters to Sakura and never send them?" Naruto's smirk quickly grew into a smile when Sasuke blushed a little.

"No! And it's not Sakura… dobe…" Sasuke looked away so he didn't have to watch that smile get bigger though he wanted to. 'Why did I set myself up for his unending jabbering?' he thought as his rebellious eyes turned back to see the full smile bloomed upon the blonde's lips.

"So it is someone and that was what you were doing! Oh! Who is it? Please tell me!" Naruto got excited and forgot he was talking to Sasuke, the king of secrets that he will never reveal to anyone.

"No… it's not like you could help anyway…" Sasuke immediately regretted what he said after he said it. Naruto frowned and put his hands on his hips.

"I can too help! Since you aren't too good in dealing with other people I can talk to them for you, help you find out if they like you back. So, tell me who and I will talk to them." 'You!' Sasuke's head screamed and he had to bite his lips to keep it from coming out.

"I can't tell you…right now… maybe later…" Sasuke managed to say while ignoring the urge to just grab him and throw him on the bed and maul him. "Besides, we've got to go or we will be late," Sasuke added patting himself on the back for pretending to not know where Sakura's house was. Naruto pouted but nodded. 'Oh, please don't pout that makes this harder.' He thought forcing himself to look away from Naruto and gather his thoughts and his expression of cold boredom.

"Sasuke? Aren't you coming? You don't know the way, remember?" Naruto tilted his head to the side a little making a face of cute confusion while looking back at him from the doorway. 'Almost,' he thought almost losing control at that look.

"Yeah…" Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets so he would keep them to himself and followed Naruto out the door.

(blargh!(this is a scenebreak)!)

"Sasuke! You're here! Naruto!" Sakura hugged them both and led them into the house where everyone looked up from what they were doing to see the new arrivals before returning to what they were doing or getting up to greet them. Ino came out of nowhere and began to try to flirt with Sasuke as Sakura glared at her.

"Naruto! Wow! You got invited! Cool! This party should be more fun now," Kiba said running up Naruto and giving him a slap on the back.

"Thanks but I only got invited so I could get Sasuke to come…" Naruto looked down at his feet and Kiba pat him on the back again to comfort the way guys do.

"Well, that's okay, right? You're here! Hey come have a drink! It'll make you feel loads better!" Kiba dragged Naruto into the kitchen where a few of the others were gathered.

When Sakura and Ino started fighting and completely forgetting about Sasuke, he glanced over to where Naruto was and noticed he was gone. 'Where did he go?' he thought going into the kitchen to get something to drink. He might be able to stand these people with a little bit of alcohol.

"GO! GO! GO! GO! NARUTO! GO!" Sasuke heard as he entered the kitchen to see Naruto and Kiba downing shots at a rapid pace. By the looks of it Naruto was beating Kiba by five shots and was gaining. Tenten was the judge and was pouring more shots as they drank them down.

"Come on Naruto five more to thirty!" an uncharacteristically drunk Hinata was yelling. Naruto downed the last five and pounded his fist onto the table before it was drug up by Tenten announcing him as the winner. Kiba cursed loudly but starting laughing and cheering Naruto on, handing him a bottle of really expensive sake as a prize. Naruto laughed with Kiba until Kiba was dragged away by Shino and the crowd evaporated. Sasuke walked up to Naruto to have Naruto fall against him from tripping over a can on the floor.

"Sas'ke dids yous sees? I wron!" Naruto slurred as he looked up at Sasuke with glazed eyes. Sasuke had instinctively wrapped his arms around Naruto to keep him from falling and helped him stand up straight though Naruto didn't try to stand on his own.

"Yeah, I saw. Now why don't I take you somewhere to sober up a little? How about outside? The fresh air will do you good." Naruto nodded then and walked leaning on Sasuke for support. Sasuke led them outside through the back door and helped Naruto sit on a convenient bench by a cherry blossom tree.

"It's nice out here… sit down…" Naruto surprisingly said understandably while looking up at the stars. Sasuke sat down next to him, their legs touching because of how small the bench was. Sasuke watched Naruto's calm gaze up at the moon and found himself at complete peace.

"It's me isn't it?" Naruto said looking back at Sasuke.

"What is?" Sasuke asked getting lost in the cloudy blue gaze.

"The one you're in love with," Naruto replied.

tbc...

there... im sorry i left you hanging...not really, but oh well. thanx for reading and please review! and please come back for the next update! ill try to make it longer... it'll probably be out tomorrow or wednesday... thanx for reading!(grr to ffnet for eating my punctuation)


	5. Chapter 5

well, here's th update... Chapter 5! Thanks to all reviewers!(i dont want to die!)i'll thank you all in the next chapter!(if there is one) well, thanks for coming to read this! it's very long! i cant believe i wrote this much! um... i hope you like it and please review! Enjoy!

****

**Love Letter**

_I still cant figure out how you did it… you found out… and you told me…thank god you're still asleep… will you remember?_

_Sasuke_

Sasuke looked up from his diary towards the bed. Naruto was fast asleep under the sheets and would be for awhile with how much he drank. Plus, it was only six in the morning and he doubted that Naruto had ever gotten up that early in his life. Closing his diary and thinking back he remembered what had happened last night.

_"The one you're in love with," Naruto replied. Sasuke froze and his mind became filled with questions without answers._

_"Why would you-" Sasuke began before he was cut off._

_"Sasuke! There you are! Ino had to take Shikamaru home so now we can be…" Sakura stopped when Sasuke glared at her hard enough for her breathe to catch and to make her take a step back._

_"Hello Sakura-chan, your yard is very pretty," Naruto said over Sasuke's shoulder before gazing back at the stars. Sasuke glared harder at Sakura to try to get her leave._

_"Thank you… I have to go back inside…it's too cold out here… you two should come in soon, too," Sakura said stepping slowly back to the house knowing that Sasuke was mad about something and wanted privacy to probably kick Naruto's ass as he had done so many times before. She had tried to break it up once and Sasuke had started to go off on her too, and she didn't want that to happen again. Naruto had to save her last time._

_"Thank you Sakura-chan, we will," Naruto smiled at her as she went back into the house. Sasuke turned back to Naruto's calm expression and immediately his anger was forgotten. It was replaced by the peace and calm that Naruto was radiating and he forgot all of his fears and whatever he was going to say before._

_"Yes," he said answering Naruto's question._

Naruto moaned in his sleep and rolled over to face Sasuke. His hands reached out looking for the body/pillow that had been there before. Not finding anything Naruto groaned and his eyes opened a little to look over the empty side of the bed. Lying on his back, Naruto rubbed his eyes and opened them fully to scan the room, finding Sasuke sitting at the desk watching him only wearing a pair of black pajama pants. Naruto smiled and sat up then winced as the world around him spun. Shutting his eyes and lying back down while cradling his head in his hands he moaned in frustration.

"I'll go get you something for that," Sasuke said standing and chuckling a little when Naruto shot up to fast realizing where he was.

"What happe-oh…yeah…what time is it?" Naruto groaned cradling his head again and sighing as the spinning slowed down.

"A little after six. I'll be right back," Sasuke left his room and went into the kitchen making the drink he made him self after all the times he got drunk not being able to stand the loneliness. While making it he remembered more of last night.

_"I thought so… I realized it when we were on our way here. I thought about why you would ask me to go with you to the party because you didn't know where it was. Then I remembered the letter I read. I'm the only one you ever interact with. I'm the only one you ask for anything. If I hadn't been invited you wouldn't have gone. You wouldn't have asked any other person to show you the way or to go with you. That's when I realized the way you look at me when I smile, just like you are now," Naruto said smiling at Sasuke's blush. _

_"So?" Sasuke asked not able to look away from the smile on the blonde angel's lips._

_"So what?" Naruto asked playing dumb while his smile grew into a grin._

_"So what do you think? What is your reaction to my feelings?" Sasuke somehow remained completely calm and wasn't even frightened at the thought of Naruto turning him down._

_"Well, after I accepted your feelings toward me, I started to think of my feelings towards you." Naruto replied looking back up at the moon lighting the night sky._

_"And?" Sasuke asked suddenly feeling impatient at the blonde's uncharacteristic patience._

After making the drink he carried it back to his room on a tray along with some tea for himself. He opened the slightly open door with his foot and took in the sight of the blonde half-naked form sitting on top of the sheets against the headboard cradling his head in his hands. He entered the room, closing the door behind him and set the tray on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Here, drink this." Sasuke handed him the glass with a thick red liquid inside it. Naruto eyed it uneasily and quirked an eyebrow at Sasuke.

"It's not poison is it? I won't keel over in an hour?" Naruto teased. Sasuke shrugged and poured tea into a cup for himself. Naruto shrugged and saluted Sasuke with the glass and downed all of the contents in one gulp.

"Feel better?" Sasuke sipping his tea and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Ugh, that was disgusting but yeah, actually. The room stopped spinning and my head doesn't hurt as much. Nice cure, Sasuke," Naruto made an amazingly good impression of Rock Lee's good guy smile and Sasuke chuckled before pouring Naruto a cup of tea and handing it to him.

"That should make the taste go away," Sasuke said standing and taking the tray and heading for the door.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking down at his lap. Sasuke stopped and turned back to face the blonde with a questioning look. "Thanks… for everything…" Naruto looked up and gave a small smile.

"Your welcome," Sasuke smiled back causing Naruto's smile to grow before turning around and going back to the kitchen. He set the tray down on the counter and washed the dishes while remembering the rest of last night.

"_And I think I'm in love with you, too." Sasuke's heart soared at this confession and he could feel a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "More than anything I want to see you smile because I never have. I want to bring you happiness. At first I thought it was because I was your friend but then I realized that **I** wanted to bring you happiness, I didn't want anyone else to do it, **I** wanted to. And I wanted to be happy with you; I don't think I could live without you…" Naruto looked back at Sasuke to see him smiling. He gazed at him with shock written all over his face._

"_So, what do you think?" Sasuke reached out to cup Naruto's cheek lightly caressing the skin with his thumb. Naruto leaned into the touch bringing him closer to Sasuke. Sasuke leaned in until he was a breath away from claiming Naruto's lips._

"_Beautiful," Naruto whispered allowing his lips to graze over Sasuke's before kissing him softly and sweetly. Sasuke's eyes closed tightly and he kissed back passionately reveling in the sweet, near addictive taste of Naruto's lips. Naruto pulled back and lightly ran the tip of his tongue over his lips, tasting the lingering flavor of Sasuke faintly._

"_We should leave before we're caught," Naruto said standing. Sasuke nodded and stood as well figuring that this was a good time before he lost control and didn't care. Naruto headed back to the house before Sasuke pulled him back by the hand towards the gate around the side so they wouldn't have to deal with their friends. They walked back to Sasuke's place still holding hands not caring who saw, even though it was after dark and there were only a few patrons walking around._

"_Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Sasuke opened the door to his house and pulled Naruto in after him._

"_Hm?" he asked taking his sandals off and helping Naruto take off his._

"_I think I'm going to pass out," Naruto said his eyes fluttering as he passed out falling into the safety of Sasuke's arms. Sasuke sighed but couldn't help laughing as he picked up Naruto's amazingly light form and carrying him to the only bed in the house, his. He pulled off Naruto's clothes (except his boxers) so he wouldn't be hot and laid him comfortably under the sheets. After getting ready for bed himself he crawled into bed next to Naruto. Naruto automatically latched onto Sasuke and snuggled against him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde's form and held him close before laying a kiss on his temple and falling asleep._

'Which brings us to now,' he thought as he made rice porridge and cut up fruit for breakfast. He had unconsciously bought all of Naruto's favorite fruits at the store so that's what he made them for breakfast. Putting it on the tray along with more tea, he carried it make up to his bedroom and entered to find Naruto at his desk reading his diary.

"Having fun?" Sasuke asked laying the tray on the bed.

"Yeah, actually. So Kakashi gave you this? I guess he knows then, huh? Ooh, strawberries!" Naruto jumped up and ran towards the bed climbing to sit next to Sasuke on the bed.

"Yah, it seems so. I knew you liked them, so I got some." Sasuke blushed a little at his confession and began to eat. Naruto smiled and began to eat, enjoying the sweetness of the fruit and porridge.

"Did you go to the store this morning?" Naruto asked offering Sasuke to eat a strawberry he was holding.

"No, I already had them," Sasuke blushed harder while taking a bite out of the strawberry offered. Naruto grinned and ate the rest of the strawberry.

"Thanks," Naruto leaned in close to Sasuke and kissed him lightly. Sasuke blushed harder but raised his hand to the back of the blonde's head from moving as he kissed him back. Sasuke licked Naruto's lips asking for entrance causing him to moan and open his lips. Sasuke thrust his tongue into Naruto's mouth searching for more of Naruto's addicting taste. He found it mixed with the lingering flavor of strawberries. Naruto's tongue moved against his and he groaned into the kiss making it deeper. Naruto put one hand on Sasuke's neck where it met his shoulder trying to keep them there as Sasuke pulled him closer. They finally broke apart to breathe when Naruto was in Sasuke's lap straddling his waist.

"More," Naruto moaned before kissing Sasuke fiercely while pushing him back onto the bed.

(blargh! Stupid ffnet!)(Scene break))

"So they finally realized their feelings. That's good. It'll give them some sort of release." Kakashi said remembering that he had watched them walk back to Sasuke's home holding hands.

"Who?" Iruka asked winding his arms around the jounin's waist from behind.

"No one important," Kakashi turned around and pulled the chuunin into a deep kiss while leading him back to the bed.

tbc... (maybe)

well... what did you think? did i draw it out long enough? should i keep writing? or leave it here? sould i write a lemon or lime or leave it Rated T? please review and thanx for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

hellos! ive decided to keep writing this story! i almost decided to make the last chapter the end and make a sequel but i liked this to much to give up! so here it is! Chapter 6! thak you all my lovely reviwers! im sorry but there is no lemon in this chapter! i was planning on writing that either went with this chapter or the last but it will probably be posted somewhere else. i tell you later when i post it and where( i'll probably have a link on my profile) anyways, thanx for coming to read and please enjoy!

**Love Letter**

_You love me…I can't believe that it's true… how long have you felt this way? How long have I felt this way? I guess I don't care, as long as I can hold you… as long as I can keep you here with me forever… wow…forever I used to believe that could never happen… please be mine for ever, my love…_

_Sasuke_

_Your love huh? I never knew you were so sentimental… I guess that's what I am though, and you mine. To answer your questions; yes, I remember, I love that something as small as a smile from me means so much to you, I hope you enjoyed everything I gave to you last night, yes, this is love, and I will be yours forever, if you will have me… there. Now your letters will no longer go unanswered. I love you…_

_Naruto_

Naruto lay back down on the bed and pretended to go to sleep till Sasuke came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist. Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed next to Naruto's waist and leaned down and kissed the blonde's lips lightly. Naruto's eyes fluttered open softly as he pretended to be awakened from a light slumber. He moaned softly and Sasuke smiled down at him.

"It's your turn for the shower," Sasuke whispered against Naruto's ear before sucking on his earlobe lightly. Naruto moaned and smiled because Sasuke couldn't see and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist loosely.

"Alright," Naruto replied when Sasuke pulled away and sat up enough to Sasuke lightly. Naruto barely restrained himself to not pull Sasuke back down on top of himself, and instead, stood and headed for the bathroom closing the door quietly behind him.

"Okay… he never gets up that fast… what was he doing?" Sasuke said to himself as he got dressed. After getting dressed he looked around the room for anything out of place and saw nothing. 'Maybe I'm just paranoid?' he thought sitting at his desk and opening the journal that sat closed where he left it. He took a sharp breath when he read the last entry that was not in his handwriting.

Naruto came out of the shower freshly washed with only towel around his waist for protection when he saw Sasuke sitting at the desk reading what he wrote in his diary. Naruto said nothing but got dressed in his day old clothes and sat on the end of the bed.

"I love you too…" Sasuke said quietly when he heard Naruto stop moving about and sit quietly on the bed. He turned to look back him setting the book on the desk to see the blonde look as calm as he did at the party looking up at the moon.

"I know… and I hope to keep you to your word. Forever sounds like a lot of fun," Naruto smiled as Sasuke stood and came to him, straddling his legs and pushing him down onto the unmade bed.

"I will keep you at your word as well… and ill try to make it fun for the both of us," Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto lightly until Naruto kissed back with more force, desperate to prove the strength of his love. Sasuke groaned and made the kiss deeper while grinding his hips against Naruto's making him moan and open his lips. Sasuke attacked Naruto's mouth fiercely and grinded harder as Naruto's hands rubbed up and down his back. Then, the door bell rang, bringing a groan from both boys.

"I figured I'd ring the doorbell and give you warning before I just showed up," Kakashi 'poofed' into the room just as Sasuke was opened the bedroom door to go answer the front door. Sasuke slammed the door pissed that his teacher felt he could just pop up whenever he felt like it.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei! What brings you here?" Naruto said excitedly jumping up from the bed. Sasuke folded his arms and glared at the older man while leaning against the wall next to the door. Kakashi smiled at Naruto and ignored Sasuke.

"Well, actually I came to speak with Sasuke, so could you give us some privacy please?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure! Would you like some tea?" Naruto asked smiling as he head for the door.

"No, thank you," Kakashi smiled back.

"Alright! Sasuke?" Naruto asked stopping next to him while holding open the door. Sasuke looked at the blonde and his icy frown melted into a calm smile and he couldn't stop himself from leaning in and kissing the blonde lightly making him blush bright crimson.

"No, nothing," Sasuke said with a satisfied smirk as Naruto nodded pointed looking down at the floor.

"Well, call if you need me…" Naruto mumbled before leaving and closing the door. Sasuke waited till he couldn't here the blonde's footsteps before turning back to glare at his teacher.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked finally unleashing his anger at the man that interrupted his moment with Naruto.

"Oh just to see how you two were doing. Iruka was worried and I came to tell you that we have a mission starting tonight. So how was …everything?" Kakashi gave an evil smirk that pissed Sasuke off.

"We're fine. Tell Iruka to stop worrying over Naruto so much I'm sure he has enough troubles with you as a boyfriend. Everything was fine. And we won't let it get caught up in our job if that's what you're thinking. So where are we meeting tonight?" Sasuke was able to keep his even and didn't even portray any emotions when talking about his and Naruto's relationship. But he couldn't help but worry about Naruto being able to stay focused during training and missions.

"I'll tell him… that's good. Where we normally meet is fine. Try not to be late will you? I know you are teenage boys but-" Kakashi was interrupted by a katana flying past his ear and sticking into the wall behind him.

"Leave," Sasuke said irritated. Kakashi smiled at him and threw the mission scroll at him.

"Memorize it," Kakashi said before disappearing. Sasuke caught it and sighed. "Stupid pervert," he grumbled. Naruto walked in just as he opened the scroll. A note fell out of the scroll and Naruto picked it up and read it aloud.

" 'Don't be late.' Late for what?" Naruto asked Sasuke with a slight frown.

"We have a mission. We have to meet at eight," Sasuke replied after reading the scroll and quickly memorizing it. He walked up to Naruto and took the note from him and crumbled in his fist before throwing it into the trash can behind him.

"Really! Cool! We have done nothing for a week! I was getting bored," Naruto sighed before taking the mission scroll and sitting on the edge of the bed one leg curled under the other. Sasuke frowned and walked over and straddled Naruto like he was before Kakashi came.

"Really we've done nothing all week? You're bored? I guess I could fix that," Sasuke pushed Naruto down and starting sucking on his neck leaving a hicky low enough so nobody could see it while he was dressed unless he turned the right way which it would peek over the collar.

"Sasuke! We have a mission! And I have to read it!" Naruto protested though his hands pushed Sasuke harder against him.

"Do it later, we have a couple hours and you were bored remember?" Sasuke rocked his hips and kissed him passionately, silencing all protests that the blonde could have given. Giving up, Naruto kissed back and began to take Sasuke's shirt off.

(blargh!(scene break)(damn ffnet!))

"So they are alright and they worked everything out?" Iruka asked while he worked at his desk grading papers.

"You make it seem like they were fighting," Kakashi replied.

"Well weren't they?" Iruka looked over at the shirtless Kakashi sitting on the bed.

"No, they're in love. Just like some other people I know," Kakashi walked over to Iruka pushed the chair back enough that he could straddle Iruka's hips and lean down close to kiss his closed eyes.

"So they're like us?" Iruka spoke lightly against Kakashi's lips.

"Yep, even physically," Kakashi replied smiling while pulling Iruka's hair free.

"What!" Iruka was silenced when Kakashi kissed him roughly.

tbc...

so... whatcha think? should i have left it alone? or is this a good way to go on? im sorry this chapter is shorter than the last but i felt like it should end here. Well, thanks for reading and please review! i live off of my reviews! oh and sorry for this taking so long! ill explain later! thanx! love you!


	7. Chapter 7

Well here we are! chapter 7! thanks to all my reviewers! i love you all! i promise to have a thanks page soon! im sorry for the lateness of the chappies but im dealing with finals at school and studying for SATs so im trying my hardest! well, thanx for coming to read this and i hope you like it! (i dont like this chap that much... i dont know why... i just dont) anyway, here is chap 7! (im trying to give it sort of a plot) Enjoy!

**Love Letter**

_Team: 7_

_Mission Class: A_

_Mission: To apprehend or assassinate the following criminals:_

_Asano Miriana(S)_

_Sonatta Kiara(S)_

_Other: be cautious, enemy is special class and extremely dangerous. Of the Asano and Sonatta clans from Rain village. (See profiles on second sheet) Missing Nins must be taken alive if able._

_Mission length: estimated 2 weeks- 2 months_

_Report:_

Naruto got dressed after reading the report and memorizing it. Sasuke was already dressed and downstairs waiting for him so they could stop by Naruto's so he could pack. Naruto checked everything to make sure he had everything before he went downstairs and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, pulling him into a sweet kiss.

Sasuke smiled in return to the blonde's kiss and took Naruto's hand and pulled him out the house, picking up his pack which was sitting by the door. They ran quickly to Naruto's apartment and Sasuke waited while he packed. For some reason they were being very silent and Sasuke's throat was starting to itch because or the silence. Naruto was never silent. Why was he so quiet?

"Is everything okay?" Sasuke asked when Naruto reentered the living ready to go.

"Yep, everything is just about perfect," Naruto answered misunderstanding what Sasuke meant. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and nuzzled it taking in Sasuke's scent because he might not be able to do it for awhile.

"I meant, why are you so quiet? Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist on instinct. Naruto looked up at Sasuke questionably then his expression melted to show his worry leaking through.

"I'm worried because we are getting an S class mission and those girls… I… I'm worried that you could get hurt. I don't know how to save you…" Naruto finally voiced his worries but held back some of the information he didn't want to share.

"Don't worry about me; I can take care of myself. Worry about yourself, I trust that you can at least take care of that for me?" Sasuke kissed him lightly, trying to cheer him up a little and hiding his own worries. Naruto grinned and kissed him back cheerily.

"Yes, I suppose I could do that…" Naruto said after pulling away. Sasuke smiled at him and laid a light kiss on his lover's lips before freeing himself of the blonde's hold,

"Good, let's go before we're late. We don't want to be like Kakashi," Sasuke said chuckling a little as they left hand in hand.

They made it to the meeting spot a few seconds before Sakura, pulling their hands apart after a slight squeeze before she noticed.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed cheerily walking up to her and giving her a friendly hug. She blushed lightly and hugged him back awkwardly before he pulled away.

"Hello Naruto…Hello Sasuke-kun," She replied sweetly with a smile to match. "I see you two have resolved your differences?" she asked remembering how mad Sasuke was at the party.

"Yes! I'm sorry we left early… did everything go well?" Naruto asked smiling sincerely. Sakura caught her breathe in shock. Normally Naruto would go off and talk about how he had beaten Sasuke and how much stronger he was. 'Why is he so different today?' she thought to herself and silently asked Sasuke who shrugged and looked over at a tree like it was interesting.

"Um… that's alright… not much happened except that someone left an expensive bottle of my parent's sake outside in the garden… are you okay?" Sakura finally let some of her concern out after telling him about the party.

"Yeah! Never better, why?" he asked questionably. 'My prize!' his mind screamed, but he squashed that down by telling himself that Kiba gave him something that wasn't his to give.

"Well, you are acting differently, right Sasuke?" Sakura asked looking over at Sasuke. He shrugged and ignored them by continuing to stare at the very interesting tree.

"I don't know what your talking about," Naruto said confused because he knew he was feeling a lot better but he think he was acting differently other than not fighting with Sasuke… 'Oh,' he thought.

"Why aren't you two fighting?" Sakura asked bluntly becoming annoyed that they were so calm like nothing was wrong. Naruto looked away sheepishly trying to hide his light blush.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted saving Naruto from having to explain anything. Sakura turned her wrath to Kakashi and exploded on him.

"Why are you here on time and why aren't they fighting? What the hell is wrong with today!" Sakura yelled at her sensei acting almost like the Hokage herself. 'Che…Iruka must have made him come on time,' Sasuke chuckled to himself.

"Um... Sakura-chan please calm down… nothing is wrong…are you feeling well?" Naruto asked calmly placing his hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine! Ugh…whatever…" Sakura decided not to care and just forget about how weird today was including her earlier date with Lee. 'Date! Oh my! I went on a date with Lee and had fun! Ugh… things are getting to weird… maybe this mission is a good thing…' she thought pushing away from Naruto and leaning against the railing brooding.

"Anyway, everybody ready?" Kakashi asked ignoring Sakura's outburst. They all nodded and picked up their things. "Well, let's go then," he turned and headed for the gate at the edge of town. "Oh yeah here are the profile reports," He said handing them two scrolls. They took them and hunched around Naruto to read them and try to memorize their features.

"Well, they sound very pretty," Sakura commented pushing away from where she was hunched over Naruto's shoulder but not removing her hand from his shoulder because somehow she had ended up steering where they were going.

"They sound powerful, especially the Asano girl, she killed the elders of her clan," Sasuke commented before pulling away from Naruto, removing his hands from his waist and shoulder to brood over his thoughts. 'Yep, it's them,' Naruto thought but didn't say anything. He rolled up the scrolls and handed them back to Kakashi.

Sakura removed her hand and fell into step with Kakashi, talking about the Nins they were supposed to capture. Naruto dropped back and fell into step with Sasuke, placing his arm over his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"Yeah, thanks," Sasuke was touched by Naruto's concern and kissed him lightly when nobody was looking. "I love you," Sasuke said pulling away and smiling at the blonde.

"I love you too, if you ever need anything, even just to rant, I'm always here," Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek lightly when he was sure no one would notice and pat Sasuke's back lightly before removing his arm.

"Thanks, I know…" Sasuke smiled at Naruto's kindness and took comfort in his presence and they reached the gate. Naruto nodded before turning his attention to something Sakura said.

"I said, we're leaving for the first time as a team since…," Sakura repeated. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yep! This time we'll stay a team, and we'll defeat the bad guys together!" Naruto happily exclaimed.

"So… why are you still standing there?" Sasuke asked as they walked past Naruto out of the gates and into the forest.

"Wait for me!" He yelled chasing after them.

tbc...

well... i hope you liked it and thanks for reading... im a little depressed right now so sorry for the lack of upbeatness...(was i upbeat before?) anyway, please come back for the next chap and please review! i live off of reviews! oh and i promise to share where im posting the lemon real soon! im gonna try and get the next one out soon so please watch for that! thanx! please reveiw!(again...sigh...)


	8. Chapter 8

GOMEN NASAI! i am so so so so sorry for this taking so long! my mom banned me from the computer until after my SATs! Thank you to all my reviewers! i started responding at the end of this and ill finish on the next chapter! Again, i'm sorryso here is Chapter 8! Enjoy!

**Love Letter**

_Why do we have to go on a mission? Already, I miss you…already, I want you… I want to touch you and hold you and kiss you… I guess I'll wait till your watch… I won't get ant sleep anyway… not when I can't hold you… good night, my love…_

_Sasuke_

Closing his notebook Sasuke looked up at the moon. 'It's time for his watch,' he thought putting away the diary and standing. He walked over to Naruto's sleeping form on the other side of the fire inside the cave. Kneeling down next to him, Sasuke glanced at Kakashi and Sakura to make sure they were asleep. When he was satisfied he placed his hand lightly over Naruto's mouth and leaned down towards the blonde's neck. Sasuke smirked and bit him.

"Mmph!" Naruto started, his scream stifled by Sasuke's hand. His eyes shot open and he set at up quickly trying to register what was going on before noticing the black-haired boy smirking at him with his hand still over his mouth.

"Morning," Sasuke whispered into the glaring boy's ear, before nibbling on it. Naruto's moan was stifled by Sasuke's hand and slowly Naruto relaxed into Sasuke's waiting arms, closing his eyes as Sasuke moved down to his neck. Sasuke smirked enjoying how the blonde melted into his arms.

"It's time for you watch," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear before removing his hand from the blonde's lip and kissing him lightly.

"Mm… don't wanna…" Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him back. Smirking, Sasuke made Naruto jump by biting his neck again then licking it softly to sooth the pain.

"I'll stay up with you and help you watch,' Sasuke whispered again in his ear before claiming his lips again.

"Mmkay…" Naruto said before kissing back hungrily.

"But we do have to leave the campsite before the other two wake up," Sasuke said pulling away and standing and standing and pulling Naruto up to him.

"Okay…" Naruto replied still in a haze from Sasuke kissing him. The blonde started to wrap hi arms around Sasuke's waist before Sasuke stopped his hands and pulled him out of the cave managing to not make any noise.

"You can see the surroundings better up there," Sasuke pointed to a cliff, a little bit above the cave. Naruto shivered a little in the cold night air but nodded, getting rid of the haze enough to let the night calm him. Sasuke led him up the rocks until they were at the cliff in a spot they could sit comfortably.

Sasuke sat down against a rock and Naruto sat in between his legs, cuddling Sasuke's warmth against his back. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto in a protective gesture. Naruto placed his on top on Sasuke's and leaned back setting his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"It's nice up here… the moon is beautiful…" Naruto said looking up at the night sky.

"Yes, it is but its better up here with you," Sasuke replied nuzzling Naruto's neck. Naruto smiled and stretched his neck so Sasuke could have more of it. Then, he closed his eyes and stretched out his senses so he could keep alert on the area while he enjoyed Sasuke's kisses and nips.

"I like it up here with you… I don't know how I spent so much time today not being held by you like this." Naruto said moaning as a shudder past through him. Feeling the shudder, Sasuke stopped because he didn't want to take things too far, and turned Naruto's head so he could kiss the blonde's lips softly.

"Me either, I wanted to be like this with you all day," Sasuke replied settling back against the rock, closing his eyes, and trusting Naruto to keep watch.

"Then why didn't you wake me earlier?" Naruto said rubbing his head against Sasuke's chin and cuddling against him closer.

"Because you needed sleep," Sasuke said yawning a little.

"And you don't? Go to sleep teme, I'll wake you if I need help or when it's time to change shifts," Naruto ordered him because Sasuke was trying to take care of him again. 'It's nice every once in awhile, but not all the time,' he thought.

"Okay, don't fall asleep and forget to keep watch, dobe," Sasuke said already starting to drift off. Naruto frowned a little and poked him in the ribs.

"Bastard," Naruto whispered back right before Sasuke's breathing evened out, showing he was asleep.

(ffnet sucks ass! (scene break)

"Sasuke… Sasuke…koi…" naruto whispered trying to get Sasuke to wake up and telling him who it was. Sasuke stirred when he relized it was Naruto and not just a dream. He slowly opened his eyes sleeply and looked into the blue depths of Naruto's gaze.

"What…?" Sasuke asked sleepily. He yawnecd then rubbed his eyes of sleep, then looked back at the blonde more awake.

"I feel two strong chakras skimming the outside edge of my range. I don't think they know we are here but it may be the girls we are looking for. They seem powerful enough and they haven't shown any signs of hostility yet." Naruto reported. By the time Naruto was done Sasuke was fully awake and using his Sharingan to try to see any possible danger.

"I'll go notify Kakashi and Sakura, you keep an eye on them and be careful," Sasuke said standing and pulling Naruto up with him. He kissed him lightly then jumped down from the cliff to the cave. He went in and bent down to Kakashi to shake him lightly when his hand was caught and Kakashi's eye looked up at him dangerously before recognizing him.

"What?" Kakashi asked letting go if Sasuke and sitting up, putting his hitai-ate on over his Sharingan.

"we have some intruders that might be the nins we are looking for. They are ten kilometers North from here," Sasuke reported standing. Kakashi nodded and stood as well.

"Wake her. Where is Naruto?" Kakashi said looking around.

"Outside keeping watch," Sasuke replied shaking Sakura lightly to wake her. She blinked up at him and smiled. He stood before she could speak. "Get up, we have work to do." He said briefly before turning and walking out of the cave. Sakura huffed but gott up and hand-combed her hair and followed Kakashi out of the cave.

Naruto saw Sasuke come out of the cave and jumped down from the cliff just before kakashi and Sakura came out.

"They have settled and stopped moving, thirteen kilometers that way," Naruto reported pointing to his right a little ways. Sakura glared at Naruto because he was ignoring her, but wondered why he was completely serious. 'He's never like this…except for that night… but even then he noticed me,' she thought with a scowl.

"Are they our targets?" Kakashi asked not sure if he knew or not.

"I'm not sure but they seem powerful enough to be even though they are somewhat hiding their chakra," Naruto replied. 'why am I being myself now? Am I afraid that it actually will be them? What will I do if it is…?' he thought.

"let's head out then. Don't pull attention to yourself, wait till I give the signal to move in on them after ive assessed the situation to find out if they are our targets." Kakashi ordered. They all nodded before jump into the trees to disappear into the forest soundlessly heading for the area Naruto specified.

(scene break)

"Kakashi, this was not funny. I'm going to kill you when you get back," Iruka said observing the objects he removed from the box with a bow on it. He glared down at the fur-lined handcuffs, whips, and other items before blushing and shoving them back into the box and shredding the card that came with it.

tbc...

now finally the responses to my reviewers:

Chapter 1:

Alana-StarSugarCat: Thank you! Yes it is!

Shiasaki Rei: thank you! I hope you liked this so far!

Rosemarykiss: Thank you for your support!

Silent Victory: thanks for the oreos! I love them! And thanks so much for your support!

Jedi Mistress 1990: (smile)

Ruaputehanga: I hoped you liked more and thanks for your support!

Jade mouse: I love NaruSasu too! Thanx for your support!

dagget: Thank you so much! I really appreciate that! Really I do!

Chapter 2:

Shirasaki Rei: thank you for caring about my real life! And im thankful that you like it! I didn't like this chappy because nothing interesting happened… thanks for your support!

vinscent ire: I love that you love it! I hope I granted your wish! Thank you for reading!

Nadramon: thank you urging me to continue! I love it when mu reviewers want more!

Alana-StarSugarCat: yes it does! I think he had an idea…

akuma-river: thank you!

Silent Victory: yes everyone loved ores! Are you a prophet? Yes I love my Kakashi that randomly appears as well! Thank you for oreos! I live off of them!

masterofteuniverse: Thank you and im sorry! I sometimes screw up on accident when im typing! When I get the chance I will go back and fix my errors! Thank you for reading!

Chapter 3:

Nadramon: thank you and I hope you are satisfied with their new length!

Rosemarykiss: I hope you are satisfied with how I made them longer!

masterofteuniverse: thank you for your critiques! I will change them when I get the chance! I hope you enjoyed the new found length and thank you for reading!

Silent Victory: I know isn't it fun! Yes! I don't like Sakura or Ino very much… as you may be able to tell…

Alana-StarSugarCat: thank you! I hope my decision met your approval!

Resha Hime: im sorry it's common but I hadn't decided on a plot yet… I hope you liked the new found length! Thank you! I don't like it when it drags either… im sorry if I ever do that…

Jedi Mistress 1990: thanx for your support!

akuma-river: Nope! Not yet! Thank you very much!

Azamiko: Thank you for your gracious comment!

Chapter 4:

Jedi Mistress 1990: yes… I wasn't sure if that was very believable but I tried!

Alana-StarSugarCat: I think it's a little of both actually…

Megagirl14045: thank you! Mine too! Thanks so much for your support!

A. L. S.: Thanx!

Nadramon: please don't kill me!

that's it for now! thank you for reading and please review! i promise that Chap 9 will be up when i am done with my finals!(thurs) probably on my b-day!(friday) i'll be 17! not that you care... but um thanx again! Byes!


	9. Chapter 9

yay! it's my birthday! i'm seventeen! thanx to all reviewers! thank you to everyone who wished me a happy birthday! here is the update and i hope you like it! Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

**Love Letter**

_Miriana and Kiara,_

_I miss you girls so much! It was soo much fun hanging out with you guys all the time and I want to thank you guys for everything you guys did for me. I always wonder when I'm going to get to see you again and I'm never sure but I hope I get to! You were the nicest people I ever had the chance to meet and I only wish I get to meet more people like you! I'm sorry if Jiraiya did anything to bother you guys, I'm sure you probably punished him if he did. Thanks for everything and I hope to see you guys again soon!_

_Naruto_

Miriana read the letter again as she laid down next to the fire trying to sleep. 'I miss him too… and I know you do Kiara… even if you act happy… I wonder what he is doing now…' she thought looking up at the moon and putting the letter away inside her kunai bag.

Kiara looked over at Miriana when she noticed what she was reading. "We'll see him again for sure… and maybe by then we won't need him anymore…" Kiara said aloud trying to comfort her best friend.

"Yah, when we do meet again I'm sure he'll be safe from what they want now. I'm sure they wont need him anymore… though I do miss his smiles… they were infectious…" Miriana replied looking over at her friend.

"Yah… go to sleep. We should stop worrying. He wouldn't like it." Kiara replied smiling back.

"You're right, good night," Miriana closed her eyes and settled for sleep. Kiara smiled again before doing the same.

"Good night…good night Naruto…wherever you are…" Kiara said whispering the end to herself before drifting to sleep. Miriana opened her eyes at Kiara's words and looked over at her sitting up. 'It must only be because we are thinking of him that I feel him…' she thought. She stood and closed her eyes when she felt others coming toward them as well as Naruto. 'Guess not,' she thought before bending done to wake Kiara.

(scene break)

'It's them… shit!' Naruto thought before speeding up and getting to the girls before Kakashi. He entered the clearing anything but silent, to see them already packed up and ready to leave and staring at him.

(scene break)

'What is he doing! It's dangerous!' Kakashi thought before speeding up and entering the small clearing just after his former student. Sasuke and Sakura entered quietly just after him thinking the worst to only see them staring at each other.

(scene break)

'Shit… they have the copy nin with them… maybe they don't want to kill us… Naruto wouldn't hurt us, would he!' Miriana thought glancing at Kiara to see her wondering just about the same things as her, before staring back at Naruto.

(scene break)

"Why did you lie to me?" Naruto asked finally sure that they weren't going to attack.

"We didn't lie to you… we just didn't tell you the complete truths about ourselves. We couldn't…" Miriana replied looking down ashamed.

"We really do care for you Naruto… just like a brother… we never meant to hurt you or for you to find out what we are…" Kiara said when she realized Miriana wouldn't be able to.

"I understand… why are you here?" Naruto decided that hating them wouldn't keep them safe so he decided to believe them for now and find out if he could help them like they did him.

"Unfortunately… we are here for you… we were trying to put it off so we could convince Itachi to forget about you and live his life the way he said we would. We were going to meet him tomorrow to change his mind about what Akatsuki's goal should be…" Miriana explained.

"You work for him! No! You can't! Why did you help me if you were supposed to get me for him?" Naruto yelled not wanting to believe it. Sasuke glared at the girls when they mentioned his brother and his fists tightened ready to kill them if they tried anything.

"because we couldn't do it and we didn't want to… we decided that helping you to stop him would make him finally see that power wont get him anything… that's why we helped you along with Jiraiya… you're dream needs to be fulfilled…" Miriana replied staring at the ground not able to look at anyone else.

"So… why are you here?" Kiara asked hoping that it wasn't what she thought.

"For you," Kakashi replied when he saw that Naruto couldn't.

"Understandable… but I'm sorry… I cant allow you to take us when we are so close to stopping Itachi… please let us go for now and we promise to come back here in two days after we have changed Itachi's pursuits. Please wait until then and we will go with you willingly." Kiara propositioned. Sasuke began to shake it rage.

"DON'T SAY THAT BASTARDS NAME!" Sasuke yelled making everyone look at him.

"I'm sorry… you must be Sasuke… it's nice to meet you… we heard a lot about you…" Kiara replied trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't believe anything that sick bastard told you…"Sasuke threatened.

"No… not from him…from Naruto," Kiara replied matter-of-factly.

"You know them Naruto?" Sakura finally said trying to get more information. Naruto turned to her, his expression blank.

"Yes… they helped me train when I was with Jiraiya… I didn't know they were missing nin…" Naruto whispered the last but all of them heard anyway.

"Do you except our proposal?" Miriana asked Kakashi since he was they highest rank. Kakashi looked to Naruto who nodded showing that he trusted them.

"Sure, we be in the cave over there," Kakashi said pointing then turning around and leaving; dragging a struggling Sakura with him.

"Very well. Good bye for now Naruto. I'm sorry Sasuke. Your brother should have never done what he did to you but I know that he regrets it. Please try to forgive him…" Miriana said before picking up her things and leaving.

"Do you hate us Naruto?" Kiara asked after Miriana left the clearing.

"No… I'm just confused… I hope you return… because if you don't… I will hate you and I'll make sure you die for your crimes…" Naruto replied looking at the ground.

"I'm sure you will... good bye for now," Kiara replied before grabbing her things and running off to catch up to Miriana.

"That bastard could never regret anything…" Sasuke muttered, "except that he left me alive… he'll regret that when I kill him…" Naruto turned to him locking his own confusion away for now.

"Don't worry Sasuke… I'm sure that you will kill him for what he did to you… and me… I don't care what they say… I know he's a heartless bastard and deserves what's coming to him…you…" Naruto hugged him and closed his eyes trying to comfort him.

"I'll make him pay for what he has done. He will never hurt you again…" Sasuke replied hugging the blonde back. 'Did I say that to him or myself?' he wondered.

"I know you will… and thank you…I love you…" Naruto pulled away enough to see Sasuke's face.

"I love you too," Sasuke gazed lovingly back at Naruto before leaning in and kissing him deeply. Naruto moved his hands to tangle in Sasuke's hair, effectively pulling him closer. Sasuke pressed Naruto against himself tighter as well and moaned in delight at Naruto's taste.

"That was the best comfort I've ever received… thank you," Naruto said when they pulled apart to breathe.

"Me too… thank you so much for caring about me and comforting me… it sucks how screwed up our lives are…" Sasuke replied resting his forehead against Naruto's and gazing into his deep blue eyes.

"I know… thanks for making my life a lot better by caring about me…" Naruto replied smiling.

"Your welcome," Sasuke replied before kissing Naruto again with more passion than before.

(scene break)

Sakura released herself from Kakashi's grip when they were halfway back to the cave and ran back to where Sasuke was to make sure he was alright. She silently entered the clearing to see Naruto holding Sasuke and 'KISSING HIM!' she screamed in her head as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled running towards her teammates to beat the living shit out of Naruto.

tbc...

ooh.. i left you hanging there... Sakura found out! what wiil happen? Dun Dun Duh! (sorry im in a good mood!)Thank you for reading! i'll post the rest of the review responses in the next chapter! thanx and please review! muah!

oh, and if you want im posting another story that im writing with my friend Swirlz called "Makeikusa" or "The Lost Cause" It's where Miriana and Kiara come from! please read it if you want to. its a Naruto fanfic (sorry no yaoi) its mainly adventure drama but i like how it turn s out! well thanks love ya! Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

Gomen Nasai for this being soooo late! i forgot to inform you all that i would be gone at colorguard camp for a week! i posted last time a day before i left and forgot to tell you i would be gone til yesterday! gomen nasai! i am so sorry! well, here is chapter 10! Enjoy!

**Love Letter**

_What the hell is wrong with women! What is wrong with her! I've never even led her or anybody else to believe that I felt anything towards them except you… What is her problem! She acts like she owns me and then tries to hurt you as if you stole me from her. If you hadn't stopped me, I would have ripped her apart! Why did you stop me? …At least you're safe, my love…_

_Sasuke_

"Sasuke, are you done writing in that yet!" Naruto yelled annoyed, "First, Sakura tries to maim me and then Kakashi makes us move to a smaller cave and takes her side like we hurt her on purpose or something! Aargh!" he growled in frustration at the small fire he was trying to get bigger.

"Yah…calm down. It's not that bad that were all alone… and now she'll leave me alone…" Sasuke closed his notebook and set it down to do a small jutsu to make the fire bigger and warmer then scooted over by Naruto to hold him close to his heart.

"Che… you're lucky. It's me she wants to kill now… like I wanted that much attention… why don't you calm down?" Naruto replied calming a little in Sasuke's embrace despite his words.

"I am. Now that I know you're safe from that vixen's claws for the time being and I get you all to myself for two days straight," Sasuke replied pulling Naruto down onto their adjoined sleeping mats so he could sleep while holding him to his chest.

"Whatever… I missed this… I couldn't sleep… not really, without you holding me like this… For some reason…after that night… it didn't feel right without you there…" Naruto babbled as he fell into Sasuke's warmth enveloping him.

"Go to sleep," Sasuke said kissing the crown of the blonde's head to show that he agreed to what he had said. "I love you…" Sasuke said as he drifted off to sleep as Naruto buried himself deeper into his arms.

"I love you…" Naruto breathed out before falling asleep forgetting about what had happened with Sakura.

"_Get off him! What are you doing to my Sasuke!" Sakura screamed running at the boys to pull Naruto away from Sasuke and beat him lifeless in her rage._

"_What the hell! Sasuke don't!" Naruto yelled when he heard Sakura's voice then yelled to try and stop Sasuke from hitting her. Sakura screamed in frustration when she was grabbed by the wrists and thrown into a tree._

"_Don't you touch him!" Sasuke glared in anger at Sakura claiming him as hers. Sakura stared at him in surprise as tears ran down her face._

"_Sakura! Are you okay?" Naruto asked from behind Sasuke who wouldn't let him by to go to her._

"_Don't talk to me! You…you monster!" Sakura yelled throwing a kunai at him. Sasuke deflected the blade and prepared to throw one back at her. _

"_No!" Naruto yelled recovering quickly from shock. Sasuke stopped at his word but never glanced away from Sakura as if she was threat. "She's just upset! There's no need to hurt her…" Naruto said wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist and hugging to sooth himself as well as Sasuke's anger._

"_Don't you stick up for me, monster! Get your claws off him! You aren't worthy enough to touch him!" Sakura yelled lunging at them again to kill Naruto if she could._

"_Stop," Kakashi said appearing before Sakura and tapping her on the forehead after a series of hand seals, making her fall unconscious. "I'm sorry Naruto, she insisted on seeing Sasuke, but you two should never have done such things while on a mission. Playing with her emotions renders her useless to us, so stop showing off just to bother her. I don't care what she's done to you in the past," Kakashi continued to lecture them picking up Sakura's limp form._

Naruto shot up awake as far as he could with Sasuke's arms still around him and breathed deeply trying to rid himself of the panic that always set in when he had nightmares.

"Nn… what's wrong?" Sasuke groaned. Feeling the blonde try to jump out of his arms had woken him up quickly and made him on edge instinctively.

"Nightmares…" Naruto said controlling himself enough to slow his breathing and lay back down against Sasuke.

"Go back to sleep, everything will be alright." Sasuke tightened his arms around the blonde and kissed his head to soothe away his fears.

"I know… you're here…" Naruto whispered, eyes closed and already going back to sleep.

"Yes… good night, koi," Sasuke said before falling asleep again quickly after the blonde.

(Two days later)

"They're not here yet!" Sakura yelled looking up at the fading sunset. She had come to terms with Naruto and Sasuke's relationship, and after talking to Naruto, realized they were in love and she didn't want to be in the way. Sasuke was just a crush after all and she would never have him anyway, he would never truly love her. 'I just have to find someone that will care about me,' she thought for the hundredth time while looking up at Naruto and Sasuke talking and smiling at each other on the cliff above the entrance to the cave where she was standing.

"It's them!" Naruto yelled seeing the two girls in the distance between the trees. Sakura looked where he pointed and after seeing the girls went into the cave to inform Kakashi.

(blargh!)

"I still don't believe you met them while training with Jiraiya," Sasuke commented as they climbed down the cliff.

"Well, I did and they helped to make me stronger so I could kick your ass," Naruto replied playfully, jumping off the rock the rest of the way to wait outside the cave along with Sasuke.

"I haven't been beaten by you yet, dobe," Sasuke replied also in a playful mood, grabbing Naruto around the waist and pulling him against him to nip his neck.

"I'm not a dobe and we have company," Naruto glared lightly and pushed Sasuke off him, pecking his cheek in apology for pushing him away.

(bleagh!)

Miriana and Kiara approached the cave indicated by Kakashi before to see Naruto and Sasuke standing outside of it.

"Ugh… he's heavy…" Miriana complained about the boy and the urn she was carrying because he was still unconscious.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked when the girls left the trees and he could see that Miriana was carrying a person.

"Don't know. He was being held prisoner by Akatsuki and we freed him and brought him here hoping you could help him," Kiara explained when they stopped and Miriana lightly laid the boy down.

"Oh my! Is that… Gaara?" Sakura yelled in surprise when she exited the cave with Kakashi.

tbc…

now more review responses!

Chapter 5:

Little Fox Kit: I will post the lemon when im finished writing it! Gomen that it is taking so long! Everytime that I write it, I hate it and trash it because it sucks and I don't want it to suck! So im sorry but I will post it soon! Probably on affnet, so watch for that! Thanx for reading!

Nadramon: thanks for not killing me! The lemon wont actually be part of the story so don't worry! You don't have to read it if you don't want to! Thanx for reading!

Alana-StarSugarCat: Thanks very much! (meh to you to!)

rc: thanx very much!

akuma-river: im sorry you seemed confused! Im not sure about what but thanx for reading and im glad you liked it!

Silent Victory: I will! Thanx for reading!

ruka aya: thank you! I am going to leave rated t, but im working on a lemon, im sorry it's taking so long! Thanx for reading!

Chapter 6:

akuma-river: thank you so much! Im glad you like it!

Midsummer's Dreamer: thanks for your praise! I love constructive criticism! If I need ideas I will ask! Right now I only need ideas on my ShikaNaru drabbles so if you have any that would be great! Thanx for reading!

Alana-StarSugarCat: Thank you so much! That makes me sooo happy!

vincsent ire: okay I hope you have enjoyed this story Thanx for reading!

Nadramon: Thank you!

Uzamaki Liliana: I love that you like it! Im trying to give a plot! Is it working? Thanx for reading!

HikariChanq: yay! sasuxnaru is the bestest! Thanx for reading!

Natha: Thank you! Im proud of the fluff! Thanx! I was already thinking of doing something like that but that is a great idea! Thanx for reading!

Chapter 7:

akuma-river: I love that you love it!

Alana-StarSugarCat: I know, isn't it the best! Thanx!

Megagirl14045: I will! Thanx for reading!

Nadramon: I wasn't sure at the time but knowing myself I probably could continue it on forever until I got too bored! Hopefully I wont! Thanx!

Uzamaki Liliana: im sorry for making them OC, I didn't mean to but it was just too cute to pass up! Do I have a plot? ...maybe?

Jellypops: Thanx! I love KakaIruk too! I couldn't pass up throwing them in the mix just because I could!

Midsummer's Dreamer: did I go where you thought? Did you like it? Were you right? Yay for randomness! I do that all the time! I hope it doesn't show too much in my story (shit! It probably does! Fuck!)(sorry for cussing if it bothers you)

0kurayami0: thank you! Me too! Thanx for reading!

Kayoria Kinomiya: NOO! I would never kill them off! That is just to cruel! I could never! (liar!)(shut up) Thanx for reading!

Jedi Mistress 1990: thank you very much!

well, that's it for reviews for now! i do read them as soon as i get them in if you thought i didnt. i just dont get much time to reply so im doing group replies now, sorry! and sorry again for this being so late! i hope you liked it and please review! Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Gomen nasai agin for this taking so long but i have been banned from the computer... sorries, i really did mean to update this earlier but i had to sneak to type it and it took forever! anyways, here is the update and i hope you like it! thanx to all reviewers! i hope i havent lost all of you... please enjoy!

**Love Letter**

_What did **he** want with him? Why did **he** capture the sand demon? What are we supposed to do with him? So they succeeded… Itachi is dead… now what am I supposed to do? Can **he** really be gone…and I'm still alive…I never believed things would end up this way…can I actually be safe and happy with you, my love?_

_Sasuke_

_Yes…he's gone… we can be happy if you let us… Safe? To some point I suppose… Being ninja we are never truly safe, are we? What are we going to d with Gaara? I'm not quite sure… probably heal him, get his story, and take him back to Sand. He probably wanted him for the same reason he wanted me… Don't worry over these things any longer… We'll get our answers soon enough and then we can look forward to our lives happily. I hope you haven't given up on forever… Good night my love._

_Naruto_

Naruto placed Sasuke's notebook back in his pack and lay down next to the sleeping owner of the diary. 'At least now I know what going on in your head… I was lost for a while there.' Naruto thought before placing a kiss on the dark-haired shinobi's forehead and getting comfortable against him again.

"Good night… we'll be in Konoha tomorrow morning so don't worry… I love you…" Naruto whispered expecting no reply and receiving none before falling asleep again.

(the next afternoon)

"He's waking up!" Sakura announced to the room, stopping her healing of the red-head to watch him open up his eyes weakly.

"Where am I…?" Gaara asked after scanning the room and seeing somewhat familiar faces.

"In Konohagakure… do you know who you are?" Sakura asked because it was procedure. Gaara glared up at her and winced while trying to sit up.

"Yes… why am I here?" Gaara asked leaving only that as her answer. Sakura huffed and walked away from the bed to join the other nins leaning against the wall.

"You were captured by Akatsuki. They held you prisoner until two nins freed you and brought you to us." Kakashi explained and gestured to his team who were the only ones present in the room.

"Open the door!" Tsunade yelled at the nin guarding the door to Gaara's recovery room. All those in the room stared/glared at her when she entered the room fuming. "He's awake." She observed before turning to Sakura for her analysis.

"He's healed just exhausted. He needs food and rest." Sakura explained quickly. The Hokage nodded and turned to Gaara who was busy glaring at everyone and trying to stand.

"Naruto stop him and help him sit up against the headboard," Tsunade ordered. Naruto sighed but did as asked and surprisingly Gaara let him but still watched him carefully.

"Do you remember anything?" Tsunade inquired of the sand shinobi who just glared in response. "Listen you!-" the Hokage started before Kakashi cut her off.

"Gaara-san, please, will you tell us anything you remember from your experience?" Kakashi asked stepping in front of the Hokage. Gaara sighed but responded anyway.

"I don't remember anything. I became unconscious protecting my village from Akatsuki, then awoke here. The only thing I somewhat remember, if you call it that, is pain and power everywhere," Gaara looked down at his hands in his lap as his expression became empty.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, you are excused. Go home and rest." Tsunade commanded the nins. They nodded and left feeling weary from travel/

"According to our information, you went missing from Sand five days ago…" Naruto heard Tsunade say before he closed the door behind him.

"Bye guys," Sakura yawned and walked off in the opposite direction from them. Naruto and Sasuke waved at her retreating form.

"I hope Gaara's alright… he seemed angry about something… I'm tired…" Naruto gave a big yawn and rubbed his tired eyes causing him to not watch where he was going. Sasuke pulled him by the hand and against his own chest to stop him from walking straight into a wall.

"Watch where you are going, dobe," Sasuke smirked down at him.

"I'm too tired… I don't wanna go home, it's too far away… Can I sleep over Sasuke?" Naruto asked leaning against Sasuke and putting his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes.

"Yah, sure…if you get off me. We'll get there sooner without you hanging on me." Sasuke replied resisting the urge to hold him and stand there forever not caring if anyone saw them. Naruto pouted but got off him, then started to walk towards Sasuke's house, not letting o of his hand so he could pull him along. Sasuke rolled his eyes but allowed Naruto to pull him with a small smile gracing his lips.

"So you think Gaara really doesn't remember what happened?" Naruto asked finally revealing what he was thinking about to Sasuke.

"Probably not. He probably just doesn't want to admit something to us or he's embarrassed that he was captured in the first place… or he's just being an ass," Sasuke grimaced and Naruto scowled at him.

"Don't be mean. Though I do think he's hiding something. I heard Hokage say he's been missing for five days." Naruto replied looking pensive.

"Don't think too much, you need to rest and we're here," Sasuke said wrapping his arm around Naruto's waist and pulling him to his side to kiss his cheek in apology for his comment. Naruto yawned and gave him a small smile and waited while he opened the door then entered after him.

"Damn, I left the light on," Sasuke commented while removing his sandals and scowling at the lights. Naruto blinked at the light till he could see then followed Sasuke to the bedroom after Sasuke had turned all the lights off.

"You shouldn't think too much either, he isn't going to hurt you anymore…" Naruto said draping his arms over Sasuke's shoulders and nuzzling his cheek. Sasuke sighed and opened the bedroom door then entered, dragging Naruto in behind him.

"I know… as long as you're here, I don't have to think," Sasuke said turning to face Naruto and close the door. 'As long as you're here I know you are safe,' he thought wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist and hugging him tightly to remind himself that he was safe in his arms.

"Don't worry about me Sasuke, I'm right here and I'm fine," Naruto said almost reading his mind, as he hugged back. Sasuke pulled away and nodded once looking down as his feet, knowing that his fears were foolish.

"But I still can't stop worrying," Sasuke replied pressing his forehead against his lovers but still looking down at his feet. Naruto smiled and rubbed his nose against Sasuke's.

"I know, me either, but I still hold on to my hopes that you'll be okay even if I'm not there… it's hard not to worry but we need to realize that worrying may only cause problems… I promise not to worry about you so much that I get myself hurt," Naruto replied showing how truly wise he was no matter what he acted like. Sasuke looked up at his gleaming blue eyes and smiled.

"Me too… when did you get so smart?" Sasuke asked smirking at his own joke when Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

"When nobody was paying attention," Naruto whispered smiling softly.

"Sorry about that," Sasuke whispered back leaning close enough so he was a hard thought away from kissing him.

"Don't mention it… I was watching over you even if you weren't paying attention to me," Naruto whispered back, the last words barely caressing Sasuke's lips.

"Thanks," Sasuke breathed before kissing Naruto passionately but slowly, closing his eyes to relish Naruto's taste. They both kissed hungrily while removing each other's clothes slowly and inching towards the bed. The slowly crawled onto the bed so they didn't have to stop their kisses and caresses and ended laying down with Naruto laying on top of Sasuke.

"Let's sleep," Naruto said pulling away and trying not to yawn out of weariness. Sasuke nodded his eyes half-open because he was only half awake anyway. The pulled down the covers and crawled underneath them to hold each other close as they fell asleep after one last slow kiss.

(bleah!)

Kakashi let himself into Iruka's apartment through the window to find his lover asleep in bed. He smirked before removing his mask and hitai-ate and set them on the nightstand next to where Iruka was sleeping. He grabbed Iruka's hands to stop him from attacking as he woke up when he sat on the bed.

"Kakashi?" Iruka asked relaxing, "I hate it when you do that," Iruka scowled laying back down.

"No hello?" Kakashi asked pouting. Iruka glared up at him and tried to pull his hands back but unfortunately he couldn't move them from Kakashi's grasp.

"No! I can't believe what you left n that box! What if someone had been here when I opened it!" Iruka yelled furious. Kakashi gave up his innocent act the smirk.

"That would have been interesting…" Kakashi said before avoiding a kick from the brunette. "Okay… I'm sorry…" He said looking defeated and releasing Iruka's hands. Iruka softened immediately and smiled at Kakashi's cuteness.

"It's okay… I'm glad you're back and you're okay. What happened?" Iruka asked sitting up and rubbing Kakashi's cheek softly. Kakashi leaned into the touch and sighed.

"A lot… but I'm tired… can I tell you tomorrow?" Kakashi asked yawning.

"Of course," Iruka smiled, "Come to bed," he said gesturing beside him. Kakashi smiled and stood removing his clothes and walking around to the other side of the bed to crawl in next to his lover and wrap his arms around him, pulling him close.

"We forgot to say hello…" Kakashi whispered before kissing Iruka soundly. When they finally pulled away to catch their breathe Iruka smiled and blushed lightly.

"Hello," Iruka whispered before cuddling up to his lover and closing his eyes for sleep.

"Hello and good night…….. So, did you keep them?" Kakashi asked after a moment of silence.

"What?" Iruka asked confused and half asleep.

"The handcuffs," Kakashi said smirking as Iruka's face turned bright red.

"Kakashi!"

tbc…

hmmm... what will i do with Gaara? dont know... oh well, thanx for reading and please reveiw! i will be going to Hawaii on the fourteenth so i wont be able to update for a week or two but i promise to try and pdate before then! see you soon!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey! i am so sorry that this is coming out so late! i was in Hawaii (tons of fun and cute guys!)(i got a picture of two hot high school guys making out on the beach!)(melt) then i took a break because of stupid writers block!anyways thanks for reviewing and i'm sorry again for being so un punctual! please Enjoy!

**Warning**: slight spoiler, OC

**Love Letter**

(Sand Village …three days earlier)

_Kazekage's Journal_

_Ownership to: Gaara_

After reading the cover to Gaara's personal journal, Temari opened the book to the last dated recording.

_7/13_

_I have gotten some reports about movement of the Akatsuki members west of here. I have had the people go into shelter underground until the danger to our village is over. I should ask for help in guarding the city against the upcoming threat but I don't trust anyone else with my concerns. Thanks to the blond loser, I realize that the people of the village are important and in need of protection. As Kazekage, I need to protect them from all threats, with my life if necessary. They are here, I must go. If I do not return, I hope that the people see my actions as good, I don't want them to be afraid of me anymore. Good bye, my siblings, fight well and die well._

_Gaara_

Temari finished reading and burst into tears. Her brother took the journal from her and read as well then put the book down to comfort his crying sister. 'So he is dead,' he thought hugging her tightly to his chest and she bawled and clung to him.

(Konoha …present (7/17) Hokage's office)

"I have sent a message to Sand to inform them of the recent events. The boy you rescued is fine. I humbly thank you for your information and your deeds. The destruction of Uchiha Itachi is a deed highly regarded in my eyes and as such I grant you freedom. We will humbly accept you into Konoha if you wish to stay or help to reach anywhere you wish to go if you want to leave. I do hope that you stay in Konoha for we need more strength in this village. Will you stay?" Tsunade smiled gently as she finished her small speech to the two female nins across her desk.

"We would love to stay for awhile. How would we find accommodations?" Miriana asked smiling back and relaxing the tension that had spread through her back and shoulders that released when the Hokage announced their freedom.

"Yes we would like to stay in your beautiful village for a long while. There is a blond brat we would like to visit, along with a few of the friends he has told us about." Kiara replied as well smirking at some of the memories flowing through her mind.

"Don't worry about accommodations, they will be taken care of and if you stop by later this afternoon I will inform you of them." Tsunade smiled happy that she was able to persuade them to stay, if only for a little while. "You know Naruto?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Oh yes, we met him in travels. Several times actually. We came to think of him as a little brother. Very rambunctious." Miriana replied chuckling softly right before the doors busted open violently.

"You can't put them in jail!" A red-faced panting Naruto yelled followed by a calm Sasuke indifferent to everything except his wheezing lover.

"I'm sorry for him, he insisted on coming in. Are you okay Naruto?" Sasuke asked showing his concern in his eyes at last as he helped his lover sit down and breathe.

"It's alright, we were finished and I'm not putting them in jail, Naruto. I'm setting them free. They have actually agreed to stay in Konoha for a short while. Why don't you show them around when you have calmed down a bit?" Tsunade replied chuckling at the coughing blonde. Naruto was shocked into silence then smiled and whooped jumping up and down in excitement before going into another coughing fit.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Kiara asked. Concerned, she stood and walked up to him placing her hand on his shoulder. He nodded animatedly coughing more.

"He's fine. He was eating when he found out from Kakashi that you were being tried right now. In his haste he started to choke a little. You have to remember to breathe dobe." Sasuke said even though he was still comforting the blonde.

"Te..me," Naruto choked out as his coughing fit calmed and he was only gasping every now and then. "I'm fine!" he yelled after the twentieth time he was asked, when he could finally breathe normally. Kiara and Miriana smiled and backed off leaving him to pout to Sasuke about wasting ramen.

"It's okay, I'll get you more ramen later," Sasuke said trying to stop his adorable but annoying pouting. Naruto pouted up at him.

"Really?" the blond asked warily. At Sasuke's nod he cheered happily and kissed Sasuke on the cheek and hugged him after climbing in his lap.

"He has him wrapped around his finger doesn't he?" Miriana commented after the backed off from the couple to stand by Tsunade at the window.

"Yep, though I doubt he's noticed it yet," Kiara added.

"Naruto?" Tsunade asked a little confused at why to two boys were so close all of the sudden.

"No, Sasuke. Naruto is a little quicker than most people give him credit for. I doubt Sasuke realizes how much Naruto manipulates him," Kiara replied. Tsunade looked a little shocked that they knew that much about him.

"They do make an adorable couple don't they?" Miriana replied smiling thoughtfully. She winked at Kiara and they burst out in giggles.

"Couple!" Tsunade yelled surprised causing both of the boys to look up at her lips red from their kiss, confused. Kiara and Miriana broke into more giggles and laughter.

(later)

"Wow! Konoha is huge! We walked all day and didn't see most of it!" Kiara exclaimed while they walked back to the Hokage's so they could find out where they were staying.

"And it's so beautiful! How can you guys stand being around such beauty all the time! It's so green and bright! I would constantly lose myself staring at the scenery all the time!" Miriana added.

"We know. You have. Several times." Sasuke said blandly as he walked behind the girls, holding Naruto's hand. They had given up on pretense as soon as the Hokage figured out and decided they didn't care who knew about them being together. Miriana glared at him playfully then turned to whisper with Kiara.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Naruto asked. Seeing something bad about to happen, he pulled Sasuke closer to him and wrapped his arm around his waist. Miriana and Kiara stopped walking and turned around to face the boys, smirking mischievously.

"Nothing… we just decided that we like Sasuke and we approve and promise to protect you guys against all haters." Miriana replied smiling as innocently as she could.

"Well thanks and all but why do I feel like lightning is about to strike twice?" Naruto replied warily.

"Well… we promise to do all of that if you guys French for one minute and we get to take a picture!" Kiara smiled ravenously and pulled out her camera.

"No." Sasuke said glaring.

"Oh come on it's only a picture and you know you guys have been wanting to all day! We saw when you guys exchanged heated glances and pecks and comforting touches! Please!" Miriana pleaded. Naruto sighed and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Fangirls…" Naruto shook his head. The girls started groveling and Naruto sighed. "We could… for just one picture…" He pleaded with Sasuke cutely. Sasuke sighed in annoyance then rolled his eyes.

"Fine…" The girls cheered loudly then started discussing where they wanted the picture. Naruto blushed and hid his face in Sasuke's shoulder when they started asking how much tongue they would get to see. Sasuke hugged Naruto tightly and shook his head trying to figure out why he agreed.

"Alright! We ready! Go for it!" Miriana yelled after they were completely situated and the weather and light was 'perfect'. Sasuke glared down at Naruto silently telling him that it was his fault in the first place causing Naruto to blush more and look down at his feet.

Sasuke gathered his nerve and lifted Naruto's chin so he could see his eyes. He gave Naruto a small smile to reassure him then leaned down slowly till their lips brushed nervously. Then allowing his passion for the blonde and his taste overwhelm him he made the kiss deeper, battling for dominance with their tongues. Slowly Naruto gave up his inhibitions and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck pulling him closer and making the kiss deeper. They both ignored a clicking noise and a flash of light as they indulged in each other. Slowly their passion calmed and eventually they pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Damn! That was hot! That's the best one we've gotten so far!" Miriana yelled looking at the Polaroid and back up at the couple where Naruto was hiding in Sasuke's neck again and Sasuke was trying to calm him down.

"Thanks guys! That was hot! I got tingles all the way over here. Better add it to our collection." Kiara said smiling and blushing lightly as she pulled out their photo album full of guys kissing and in compromising positions.

"Put that upfront as our new number one!" Miriana said watching Kiara work. Kiara nodded and did as asked. Sasuke pulled Naruto over after calming him down.

"That's a lot of pictures… at least we know you aren't going to sell it," Sasuke commented glancing at a few of the other pictures as the girls rearranged a few of them.

"Sell it! Hell no! It's our private collection! We charge others fangirls twenty bucks to look but not touch. Touching is off limits." Kiara said before winking at them and closing the book.

"We have a few pictures some nins would love to get their hands on, and we hope to collect more while we're here. Can't wait to meet your friends, Naruto!" Miriana winked as well smiling and giggling.

"Girls…" Sasuke rolled his eyes and comforted the again blushing blonde. "Why don't we go back to the Hokage's? It's getting dark and we still have to eat and find your accommodations," Sasuke said convincing them to get moving. They walked away from the romantic little spot in the park followed by giggling and whispering girls.

(bleah! (I had to say it!)

"You know, that was hot…" Kakashi commented to a furiously blushing Iruka hiding against his chest from where they were standing in the shadows about fifty feet where the boys were.

"Shut up and take me home before melt from embarrassment," Iruka said to Kakashi, not even able to look up at him.

"Very well, but I wonder if I can get a copy of that picture…" Iruka punched his chest lightly causing him to laugh as he transported them back to their apartment.

tbc…

_Thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed it! i know you would have done the same thing as a fangirl in this situation! i totally would have! any ways i will be back after Band Camp! Please review! Thanx! Luv ya!_


	13. Chapter 13

Hello! i got time during camp to write this so im posting it now before i have to get to sleep... i'm tired and sore but i hope that i'll get used to it... at least i'm not sunburnt... anyways, sorry that this is so short, i felt that it needed to stop here for now... see you soon! thank you reveiwers! i reply to you later! Thank you for coming and please Enjoy!

**Love Letter**

_(Sand village, Kazekage's office)_

_7/17_

_To whom it may concern:_

_From Konohagakure no Hokage_

_I bring you good tidings. We have found Gaara, Kazekage of Sand. I wish to inform you that he is safe and relatively healthy. He was captured by the organization, Akaktsuki, and two missing nins rescued him, killing his captor, Uchiha Itachi. These rescuers have been granted freedom from their crimes for these deeds. Please send an envoy to ensure the peace and safety of our villages and your Kazekage. Thank you._

_Tsunade_

"We will leave right away," Kankuro replied to his former teacher, whom in Gaara's absence has acted as Kazekage, after he read the letter. His teacher nodded, granting him admission to act as envoy to his brother. Kankuro nodded back and left swiftly to inform his sister of the good news. 'She will finally stop crying,' he thought in slight annoyance.

(Konoha- Hokage's office; 7/18)

"Your mission is to greet the visitors from Sand at the gate and guide them here so I may guide them to Gaara's chamber. Then you are to guide them anywhere they wish, including their chambers for the night. Oh, and take Kiara and Miriana with you. I'm sure that they would like to meet Gaara's rescuers." Tsunade ordered team 7, dismissing them with a flick of the wrist.

"It seems that the only thing we are doing lately is acting as tour guides," Naruto murmured softly so only Sasuke, standing next to him, could hear. Sasuke chuckled to himself softly as they left the Hokage's office to retrieve the two girls.

"Why do we always have to take those two everywhere with us?" Sakura groaned frustrated. Naruto sneered at her.

"What do you mean? We only brought them to Konoha and showed them around. Surely you aren't jealous because they made you pay twenty bucks to see a picture of us kissing for ten seconds," Naruto smiled evilly.

"What do you mean jealous! It was a rip off! You couldn't even see half of Sasuke's face!... Hey Ino!" Sakura realized she was confirming his hunch and instead changed the direction of the conversation when she saw Ino's team come towards them from the other direction. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her idiocy, but followed when Naruto pulled him to go say hello to Shikamaru.

"Hi Shika! Chouji!" Naruto yelled animatedly. Sasuke waved and they waved back in reply.

"Where are you guys headed?" Shikamaru asked when they got close enough to talk without yelling.

"To find Kiara and Miriana so we can take them with us to meet the envoy from Sand," Naruto replied purring happily when Sasuke hugged him to calm him down.

"So that's how you calm him down enough to speak normally. We should have shoved him into your arms years ago," Shikamaru replied showing that he didn't mind their closeness. Chouji nodded before looking over at the girls walking toward them. Naruto blew him a raspberry not noticing Sasuke's nod and sigh.

"We have decided that you guys are coming with us so we can give the envoy a big welcoming party!" Sakura said happy that she wouldn't have to be alone with Sasuke and Naruto and the two girls she couldn't stand because of how much they seemed to know about everything.

"Yeah, I haven't met them yet and I want to see if they are everything that everyone has been talking about! Did they really ki-" Sakura put her hand over her friend's mouth to stop her words at the flash of anger and pain that showed in Sasuke's features.

"Um… let's get going!" Sakura said dragging Ino off so she could yell at her and leave Naruto to sooth Sasuke. Shikamaru and Chouji followed the girls knowingly.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said smoothing his hair out of his face worry covering his features. Sasuke smirked at Naruto caring actions.

"I'm fine, love. Let's go. We don't want to be late or Temari might just rip us a new one," Sasuke replied smiling and kissing Naruto's cheek before pulling him towards the others quickly.

"How do you know it's them?" Naruto asked hoping he kept his concern out of his voice.

"Who else would come to visit and escort Gaara but his siblings?" Sasuke replied pulling him faster to completely catch up with the others outside Kiara and Miriana's building.

(Konoha front gate)

"I guess you were right," Naruto said to Sasuke when he caught sight of the two Sand nins farther away than anyone else could see. Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto forehead when he pouted.

"Right about what?" Sakura asked close enough to have heard Naruto's comment.

"It's Temari and Kankuro," Naruto growled annoyed that his love was right again.

"How do you know? I don't see anybody coming," Ino replied haughtily.

"I can see them," Naruto replied still glaring at Sasuke.

"How-" Ino started but was cut off by Miriana.

"Cant you feel their chakra coming this way quickly, their not even trying to hide it. I don't have Naruto's eyes, so I can't see them but I can feel them and if I had felt them before I would know who it was." Ino scowled at her along with Sakura. They both turned to huddle together and whisper annoyed.

"I can hear what you're whispering as well," Miriana said when they had said something rude about her and Kiara's photo album. The younger scowled again and glared but stop whispering.

"Women…" Shikamaru sighed staring up at the clouds drifting across the sky.

"Fine but I will get revenge," Naruto said loud enough for everyone to hear after his whispering with Sasuke was over. All of the girls glared at him for ruining the almost silence.

"Well, hello-" Kakashi started when he came upon his team at the gate he was to guard in place of his friend before he was cut off by the two young girls.

"SHUT UP!"

(Later- Gaara's recovery chamber)

"What happened to you Gaara?" Temari asked feeling warm tears flow down her cheeks as soon as everyone else but her and her brothers left the room. Gaara continued to stare at the wall with a far-away look.

tbc...

_alright... im done for now... sorry about the cliffie...well not really but i hope to update soon! please reveiw! Byes! (yawn)_


End file.
